Love on the Field
by KatieChee01
Summary: Percy Jackson. Star Quarterback and Captain of Atlantis High. Annabeth Chase. Head cheerleader of Athens High. When these two meet on a summer day and fall in love, they think it's just a summer fling. But they are in for the shock of their life when they realize they know each other more than they think. Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper. AU No demigods.


**I do not own anything.**

**Now continue.**

**Percy's POV:**

No one knows when or how this whole thing started. It's something you're born into and forced to take sides.

I'm talking about the rivalry between Atlantis and Athens High School. We fight over everything whether it be sports, academics, drama department, etc. One school _always _has to win. The Mustangs (Atlantis) and the Owls (Athens) are the most talked about thing in this town, which isn't saying much since the only thing to do here is go to the beach or stay at home. Only separated by a couple miles there is never a dull moment.

Come football season you know where everyone is on a Friday night. Football is the one thing that runs this town and no one is shy to admit that. You're either a Mustang or an Owl, no in-betweens.

How come I'm so involved in this rivalry? Well for starters I'm the head quarterback/captain at Atlantis High School and to top it all off, my dad is the Head Principal Poseidon Jackson, but enough with the introductions, I'm here to tell you about the summer of my senior year and how my life was changed. Now, I know how cliché that sounds but it's true. I don't think I will ever be the same person, and I'm not so sure that's a bad thing.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"So Annie I was wondering when you were gonna take 'ole Luke up on his offer and go on a date with me?" the resident jerk of Athens High asked as he cornered me into my locker. I had been cleaning out my locker because it was the last day of school and wasn't paying attention when he pounced.

"First off, when did we start using third person in a conversation? Secondly, _don't _call me Annie, and lastly I'm not going out with you", I responded in my annoyed tone saved especially for Luke.

"Oh come on baby! Don't you think it's the perfect story? Head cheerleader and starting quarterback get together, can't you just see what kind of power couple we'd be?!"

"Luke this isn't a 1980's teen drama. I will not date you just because of your position on the football team."

"But-", Luke started to say before my best friends Thalia and Piper came over to save me. This isn't the first time Luke has harassed me so we now have a system set up where they come and pull me away.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Captain himself. What are you doing with our friend Luke?" Thalia said in a viscous tone. Thalia is the type of girl you don't want to piss off; she can take anyone down any second. She has midnight, black hair that is always messy but still looks put together. Her clear blue eyes give way to her death glare which she uses quite a bit. I have never seen her without some form of black on.

"Back off Grace, if you can't tell no one wants you here," Luke snarled back still trapping me in the corner.

"Oh then a girl cowering in a corner is how you get all your dates isn't it?" Piper shot back. Piper may look sweet and innocent with her choppy chestnut locks and ever changing eyes, but inside that girl is a firecracker. She is gorgeous but always tries to downplay it. She is also on the cheer squad with me, but Thalia isn't. Could you imagine gothic Thalia cheering for a touchdown?

"Hey what are you doing messing with our boy?" Luke's obnoxious friends Ethan and Octavian said as they sauntered over. These three think they run the school just because they're on the football team. I'm not saying the football team is full of bad guys, majority of them are my friends. In fact my brother, Malcolm, is on the team, but the difference with those guys and Ethan, Luke, and Octavian is they don't let the popularity get to them.

"Tell your idiot 'boy' to stop harassing our friend and we won't mess with him," Thalia of course responded being the spitfire she is.

"Baby it doesn't have to be like this. Just say yes, you won't regret it," Luke coaxed into my ear. Most girls at Athens High would love to be in this situation, but most girls don't know Luke like I know him. He used to be my brother's friend but then Luke started to change so my brother and him had a falling out. It's not like Luke would remember me as his ex-best friend's little sister though. I've kind of changed this year. For starters I used to be the nerd that sat in the corner with her head in a book, but now, with the help of my friends, I have become head cheerleader.

"No means no Luke. Besides, I'm leaving for the summer so it wouldn't matter anyway. Now, I have to go so please move," I replied steely.

"Whatever, when you realize you want me, which all girls do, you know where to find me. Better hope I don't find someone new though," Luke cockily replied as he walked away with his friends.

"Ugh that guy gives me the creeps," Piper shudders as I close my locker and we walk out of school.

"You and me both, but on the bright side we're going to be seniors next year!" I said trying to get off the topic of Luke.

"Hell yeah! Can't wait to be done with this hell hole," Thalia exclaimed.

"Well girls I gotta go, we're leaving for Montauk soon," I said as I was pulled into a group hug.

"Don't forget to text us!" Thalia reminded me.

"Oh yeah, don't forget the juicy details of your summer romance," Piper has a thing for love and romance in general, even if she doesn't look like it.

"How could I forget?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I don't expect this summer to be any different, just a chance for my mom to try and distract my brother and me from not being able to see my dad.

With that said we all went our different directions to start summer break and what would inevitably be the best summer of my life.

**Tell me what you think so far! I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
